Wings of an Angel
by HaRuKa14-SM
Summary: The Wild Wind meet the Gentle Sea...YURI...HxM...
1. I'll Miss You

**A/N:** This is my first Fanfic so, I don't expect to be very good, but you are the judge…hehehe…I don't decide the name of the story yet, so if you have some ideas, tell me ok? And if you have some ideas for the story, you can tell me too! Review Please, Thanks…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Fist Chapter - "****I'll Miss You"**

Haruka was very popular in the entire world because of her beauty and cause she was the youngest person on F1 that made so success in such a short time, that anyone has ever seen, and because she was a woman, the first woman racing in the racetracks.

She won all the races, and the racers just blinked their eyes as she passed like the wind before them, that's why they start to call her "Wind Player". She liked to play with them. When they were on the racetracks and they were thinking that they going to win, she passes by them, smiling like an angel. It's very ironic, if you see them.

She woke up, with her short, blond hair all messy and her clock ranging:

_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**_

"Just five more minutes…" - She whispered, rolling on the bed.

_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**_

"Could you, wait a minute?!" - She yawns and putts the blankets covering her head.

_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**_

"Ok, you won this battle stupid clock!!" - Yelled a bit pissed and she sat on the bed stretching her arms.

She didn't like to wake up so early, but this morning she had to go to the racetracks, because she has to train, her race was in two weeks.

She heard one knock on the door, was her mother, she opens the door and step aside.

"Is everything all right, Haruka?" - Her Mom look at her worried, it's possible she heard her yelling. - "I made some eggs and bacon like you love, sweetie, was that a bad dream?"

The teenager raises an eyebrow, and look at her mom:

"Mom, are you drunk?" - Her mother approaches her and takes her hand.

"Haruka, you know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

Haruka raises more her eyebrows and look at her mom, inquiry:

"Mom, are you feeling ok?"

"Haruka, stop acting funny, tomorrow I have to go to Italy, I'm worried about you, dear." - Mrs. Tenoh tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't anymore and her let them fall freely. She continued. "I know that you already have 19 years old, and you are very independent, when you buy this apartment I couldn't believe that my daughter has done such a thing."

"Mom, you talk like I'm still a baby, I brought my own house, my own car, I have a success carrier and I'm planning taking piano lessons, again. And you still talk like that!" she say, shocked with her mother's words.

Her mother stood from the bed and leave the room, silently. The blond girl went to the bathroom, to get herself ready to the training. She signed; maybe she was to cold for her mother.

Mrs. Tenoh, lived with her daughter about 2 mouths, she lost their family house in a poker bet. Haruka, never forgave her mother, she tried to, but was to difficult, in that time she had brought her apartment about 6 mouths, and she was starting her life alone, but she had to take care of her mother, even if she don't forgive her.

Now her mother had accepted an offer for a job in Italy, she wanted to leave her daughter alone. She knew it that Haruka, wanted to move on with her life, that's why she accepted.

Her husband die in a plane crash, two years ago, and then she started to drink, and bet all they had and their family belongings.

She was ready to leave, her fly was scheduled to 2 p.m., she knew that Haruka, was not going to be present when her plane take off, she didn't mind, she knew that her daughter was moving with her life, she just wanted to embrace her daughter before going to the airport, but she felled so hurt because of how her daughter had treated back on her room.

Haruka, was ready to leave, she spotted her mother on the sofa looking for nothing in particular. She knew she was hurt so, she sat on the sofa and kissed her mother on the cheek and embrace her tightly and say softly almost in a whisper:

"I'll miss you…so much, mom…"

Mrs. Tenoh, stood there, paralyzed with her daughter actions, and after a while she return the embrace and one single tear fall from her teal eyes, those eyes that her daughter inherited from her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:** This is my first English Fanfic so, if there some mistakes, can you please, tell me? Thanks…for everything…I'm not used to written in English, but I love…so...Ja ne…


	2. People're Much More Important Than Races

**A/N:** I'm sorry, I write this chapter when I was in the middle of classes, the teacher call me for get attention in class, like I don't know exactly…maybe, six times…I'm sorry if this is not what you expected. Review, please…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Second Chapter - "People are **_**much**_** more important than races!"**

When Haruka reached the racetracks, she saw a different car parked in the place that was suppose to be her manager's car. She thought a bit about it, _"Maybe he brought a new car! Yeah, of course it was that!"_

The car, was not small or either big, it was a sapphire car, a Chevrolet Beat. _"It is from this year, so must be new." _She sighed and looked at her Saab 9.3, a yellow convertible from 2008 and smiled, _"You like this car, don't you?"_ She thought, as if the car will answer her! Dah! and looks again for the other car and raises an eyebrow.

"You are lucky I parked you in that place, so you can see her or him… whatever you like to call, I don't know wish are your tastes so have fun!!" she state, playfully and walked to her manager's office door.

She knocked on the door, and she heard a "Come in!" from inside. She enters the office and spoke.

"Good Morning, Boss." She says, jokingly.

"Oh, hello Haruka, how was your night?" He seemed busy with some papers; he looked tired and seemed he didn't get any sleep.

Her Manager was tall, handsome and even with his forty-two years. He has brown hair and deep blue eyes, was her manager about two years, and she was used to him, they treat each other for their first names, was like a father to her, he was just like her father but more caring, gentle and friendly. I'm not saying that she didn't like her father, she does, but she hoped that he could be more like her manager and was he who convinces her to take care of her dear mother and organize her life.

When she started her carrier, he was very nice to her, and he stills his, he told her everything she needed to know. He gave her advices, about wish car, Haruka should pick to win, helped her with the training and with her personal life too. Yunosuki, this was his name, knew the young racer preferences for girls, and he didn't mind. Most part of the people who worked with her first thought that "Wind Player" was a man, just a few mechanics and Yunosuki knew her true gender, from the beginning.

Mr. Yunosuki gave her the advice to find a girlfriend who accepts her from how she was and not for what she is, The Famous Racer called "Wind Player". He arranged a few dates for her, but Haruka couldn't fine the right one, she is still looking for her.

Then she started to go out with some girls and just make out with them, he told her to be careful because, the girls aren't always so friendly and can put her carrier in risk, and he started controlling her, he still does that.

"Fine, better than yours, Am I right?" She spoke, smiling a bit, and sat on the chair, across from him.

"Yeah, my daughter brought a damn dog, which stood all the night barking to our neighbor's cat. If he does the same tonight, I promise I'm going to send that dog to hell!" He says smiling peacefully.

"Poor Dog, if you don't have pity for the dog, at least think of how your daughter will going to stay, when she find the dog…"

"What she needs is to find a boyfriend, nothing more. She don't need a dog, she need a man!" Yunosuki says, confidently.

"If you say so, well, my mother is going to Italy today." Haruka informed.

The man takes his eyes from the papers and look at her favorite racer.

"Can you explain to me, why you are not with her right now?"

"I thought…that I had to train and you told me to…" She barely stutters.

"Oh, for the mother of God, I didn't know… And people are more important than races, so get YOUR ASS out of here before I change my mind!" He exclaimed.

Haruka quickly stood and run for her car, when she was in the yellow convertible she speeded for the airport, not bothering if she passes a red light or not, because people are _much_ more important than races…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:** Hi, guys…I agree with the last sentence, people are _much_ more important than races. That's true…well, I prefer races instead of people, I'm a bit anti-social, but that's ok. I hope you liked this chapter, is a bit short I know…Like always…Ja ne…

**Ps:** _Who must be the owner of the mysterious car?..._No, I don't going to tell you…I'm giving you a clue, the car was not brought from her manager…Wait and read the next chapter, to find out! Ja ne…


End file.
